As an information terminal, a smart television not only may be used for searching for a television channel, recording a television program, and playing satellite and cable television programs, but also may use various application programs such as network search, IP television, video on demand, digital music, network news, and a network video phone by installing software.
In an existing smart television, selection directories are set for multimedia content provided for different television channels and different application programs. For example, in the smart television, an EPG (Electronic Program Guide, electronic program guide) is set for television channels, so that a user selects a television channel in the EPG, and an application service icon selection interface is set for application programs, where various application services are displayed on the application service icon selection interface of the television in a form of icons, so that the user reaches a required application service icon by pressing up, down, left and right keys of a remote controller, and then enters a corresponding application service by pressing an OK key. When accessing the smart television, the user may determine, according to a selection directory corresponding to the television channels or the application programs, multimedia content to be watched.
However, in the existing smart television access method, the user needs to select multimedia content in a corresponding selection directory. That is to say, the user selects a television channel on the EPG and selects an application program on the application service icon selection interface. If the user intends to use an application program when watching a television program, the application service icon selection interface needs to be switched to, and the user selects a corresponding application program that the user intends to select on the application service icon selection interface. In the existing smart television access method, especially when the user selects multimedia content without an objective, and, for example, when the user continuously changes the selection between a television channel and an application program, the television needs to continuously switch between the selection directories, so interaction efficiency of selecting the multimedia resource of the smart television becomes low.